Vengeance of the Chicken (game)
Vengeance of the Chicken by Ed Day is the second game in the Reality on the Norm series. It is a point and click graphical adventure game in the Adventure Game Studio engine, released on 22nd February 2001. Synopsis A failed attempt on the life of Davy Jones sees Baron Wolfgang instead killing Fred, a chicken. Fred's brother seeks to hunt down the brother of Baron Wolfgang and return the favour, thus gaining sweet revenge. Story Friday night in Reality on the Norm, and in the middle of the town square two chickens are discussing Giant, Chicken and Irishmen jokes. Davy Jones stands waiting beside them, having arranged to meet with Elandra beforehand, watched from the rooftops of Scid's by a familiar looking Weirdo. Peering out from the top floor window of the Brown Apartment Building, Baron Wolfgang waits in preparation and aims his rifle at the now visible Davy, believing he has a clear shot. At the crucial moment, Davy ducks down to retrive a penny from the ground and the Baron misses, instead killing one of the chickens, Fred. Being only in possession of one bullet, the Baron makes good his escape, leaving behind a none-the-wiser Davy and the surviving chicken who is mourning the death of his brother. After briefly considering suicide, the chicken decides instead to find out who killed Fred, and then kill their brother in revenge. After retrieving the bullet from his brother's corpse, the chicken encounters the Weirdo in his alley, today with the identity of Jeff the Vulture. Upon questioning he states that he saw what happened from his vantage point from the rooftops, but refuses to divulge the killer's identity unless he is given something to 'jog his memory'. Investigating the alley further reveals the unconscious form of Punk Allen, clutching a package in his hands that the chicken is unable to take. Leaving the town square, the chicken happens upon the Church of Dayism. Inside he meets Elaine Chapel, vicar of the Dayist religion. The chicken joins the religion and receives a limited edition sacrificial knife. Leaving the church and walking further down the street brings the chicken to the house of Thakbor the Great and his mother. Stealing a bottle of lubricant from the window ledge, the chicken returns to the town square and, using the sacrificial knife, tears off all the meat from Fred's bones. Back in the alley the chicken uses the knife again on Punk Allen's package to reveal a gun inside, which the chicken takes. After he gives the Weirdo the chicken meat he reveals that his brother was killed by Baron Wolfgang, and shows him the way to his house in return for more meat. The chicken gains entry to the Baron's Mansion with the application of the lubricant to the letterbox. He locates the Baron's brother Percival and, after combining the bullet with the gun, proceeds to blow Percival's head clean off, accomplishing the chicken's revenge. The force of the recoil sends the chicken smashing through two walls before his fall is broken by Michael Gower, who is still on the Baron's property. Characters Playable * The Chicken New * Elaine Chapel * Fred * Percival Wolfgang * Thakbor * Thakbor's mother * The Chicken Featured * Baron Wolfgang * Crazy Homeless Weirdo * Phil Nihilist * Punk Allen Locations New * Dayist Church Exterior * Dayist Church Interior * Baron Wolfgang's Manor (interior) * Thakbor's House (exterior) Featured * Baron Wolfgang's Manor (exterior) * RON Sign * Skid's Alley * Town Square Continuity *This game is Canon and part of the official timeline. It is set after Lunchtime of the Damned and is followed by I Spy. * This game is set Friday night, one day after Lunchtime of the Damned. *The chalk outline in the Town Square is that of Bill Cosby, who was murdered by the pre-soul restored Michael Gower in Lunchtime of the Damned. *A criminal investigation against the chicken for Percival's murder acts as the main plot of Fowl Play. *Baron Wolfgang's subsequent vendetta against the chicken forms his driving motivation behind the events of Cabbages and Kings, Kittens and Cacti and Apocalypse Meow. External Links Game Download Official Page YouTube Let's Play by jetxl Category:Games Category:Games made in Adventure Game Studio Category:Canon Games